


Five Things Fraser Does Not Say (podfic)

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Fraser Does Not Say (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Fraser Does Not Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



> Originally posted for the "5 Things" challenge (Amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com). 
> 
> Thanks to [**estefee/arrow**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee) for blanket permission to podfic! :)

[Click here for streaming/download link.](https://app.box.com/s/si3iwms7ylc5vc5ubiun)

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-things-fraser-does-not-say-0)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
